


migraine ;; joshler

by knightsten



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: M/M, Migraine, beach
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-11-01 05:46:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10915554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knightsten/pseuds/knightsten
Summary: summer romance and midnight dances(lowercase intended)





	migraine ;; joshler

_(note: this is a teaser chapter, idk what other people mean when they write a teaser chapter but i mean this: this is not actually part of the story, but in a way it is... like it didn't actually happen but it could've. idk. it's just my crappy attempt at an introduction.)_

_peace._

that was the first word that came to mind when tyler heard the crash of the ocean.  
it felt like the water was calling him. tyler was sitting on the couch, pouting. he had to wait for his parents to get home until he could go to the beach.  
he looked out the window. frowning, he stretched his arm out the open window. the breeze chilled his arm, but he liked it.  
it would be so easy to just run to the beach, tyler thought. no, he was a good kid, he wasn't going to go against what his parents said.  
but it's right there... he could probably make it back before they got home.  
a smile spread onto tyler's face and he jumped up. he grabbed his sandals and dashed out the front door.  
tyler locked it and put the key in his pocket. he ran to the back of the house; he could see the beach from here. careful not to step on something sharp or trip, tyler made his way to the beach.  
~  
it wasn't crowded. this meant tyler was happy. there were a few people here and there, but still not a lot.  
tyler sat down facing the water. he breathed in the smell of the water and smiled. a wave crashed and some water dotted the dry sand in front of him. he closed his eyes.  
tyler loved this. he loved the beach more than he loved any other place, any thing, any person. the beach soothed him. it made him happy.  
he heard more water splashing, but it wasn't a wave. slowly, tyler opened his eyes.  
he saw a boy. not just a boy, an incredibly attractive one with bright yellow hair. yes, yellow hair. he reminded tyler of a highlighter.  
the boy was looking at something in the water, maybe something he dropped. he was turning in circles, looking down.  
tyler continued to stare. he knew it was rude, but he couldn't help himself.  
the stranger looked up and locked eyes with tyler.  
the boy smiled.


End file.
